


room for another troubled soul

by DrunkLegoHouse



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkLegoHouse/pseuds/DrunkLegoHouse
Summary: kihyun ma problem





	room for another troubled soul

Kihyun czuł, że ma problem i czuł, że ten problem przysporzy mu o wiele więcej kłopotów jeśli zdecydowałby się z kimś nim podzielić i zdjąć ciężar ze swojego serca. I to wcale nie było tak, że Kihyun miał do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc. Owszem, ludzie otaczali go z każdej strony, a z członkami zespołu spędzał więcej czasu niż sam by chciał i więcej niż przewiduje sama doba, ale jego dylemat mógłby zaważyć na losach i karierze całego zespołu.  
Więc tak, Yoo na razie wolał siedzieć cicho i zagłuszać swoje uczucia rzucając się w wir ćwiczeń, prób i kilkunastogodzinnych posiedzeń w studio, gdzie jak tylko umiał pomagał w tworzeniu utworów.

Tylko nie tak łatwo jest wyłączyć myśli i przez chwilę skupić się na czymś innym kiedy źródło twojego problemu jest dużą częścią twojego życia. Nie tak łatwo zapomnieć i ruszyć dalej kiedy on jest ciągle koło ciebie, kiedy on żyje z tobą pod jednym dachem, kiedy on dotyka cię, a ty nadal wiesz, że to nic takiego, zwykły przyjacielski uścisk ukazujący radość z kolejnej wygranej jako zespół.

Kihyun nawet nie wiedział jak określić swoje uczucia. Czy czuł miłość? W pewnym sensie tak.  
Czuł miłość do każdego z członków zespołu, ale patrząc na tą jedną konkretną osobę wiedział, że wszystko co czuł jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane i nie tak łatwo będzie się tego pozbyć.

Hyunwoo, bo o nim mowa, od początku wzbudzał w młodszym mieszane uczucia. Najpierw był podziw. Nadal jest.  
W kwestiach wokalnych i tanecznych Kihyun był oczarowany. Myślał, że zachwyt nad starszym kolegą wynika po prostu z tego, że jako starszy jest bardziej doświadczony i obyty ze sceną muzyczną. Nie rozumiał tego co czuł. Nie powinien czuć do niego więcej niż nakazuje mu ten cichy głos w głowie. Głos mówiący mu, że to co odczuwa jest niewłaściwe.  
Nie tak został wychowany, nie tak powinno wyglądać jego życie. Wiedział, że świat nie stoi w miejscu i coraz więcej ludzi pragnie mieć wolną wolę w wyrażaniu swoich uczuć i tego kogo kochają. To nie tak, że Kihyun gardził tymi ludźmi, to nie tak, że jego tolerancja miała limit. On po prostu tego nie rozumiał, a bałagan w jego głowie, który powodował Hyunwoo jeszcze bardziej mieszał mu w myślach. Słowa ''gej'' czy ''homoseksualista'' powodowały, że nienawidził siebie jeszcze bardziej.

Fasada, którą budował przed kamerami, przed członkami zespołu, a również i przed samym sobą powoli upadała. Naprawdę starał się utrzymać przed każdym swoją fałszywą twarz, fałszywą personę, która w przeciwieństwie do niego samego, do prawdziwego Kihyuna już nie była taka pewna siebie, odważna i zadziorna. Prawdziwy Kihyun rozpadał się i nie ważne jak bardzo chciał to powstrzymać, myśli w jego głowie były zbyt głośne i nienawistne. Wewnętrzna walka o to kim jest, kim się czuł przygnębiała go coraz bardziej. To nie było coś co mógł wygrać z dnia na dzień wiedząc, że problem zakorzenił się w nim już dawno i zbyt mocno.  
Chciał wiedzieć kim jest, ale nie chciał dojść do tego momentu kiedy po prostu powie sobie, że orientacja, którą od zawsze sobie przypisywał jednak nie jest do końca ''jego''.

Chciał być...normalny. Nie był jak...tamci.

Nie był zniewieściałym chłopaczkiem, nie chciał wskoczyć do łóżka każdemu mężczyźnie, którego widział, nie miał tej gejowskiej maniery, nie był słaby. Po prostu nie był stereotypowy. Jednak wewnętrzne zapewnienia nie dawały mu takiego spokoju jakiego by chciał. I Boże dopomóż, Kihyun miał już tego powoli dość. Codzienna walka z własnym ja to było już dla niego za dużo. 

Normalność jaką znał i jaką wyniósł z domu zatrzymywała się na miłości kobiety i mężczyzny. Nie było tam mowy o miłości i wzdychaniu do swojego przyjaciela. Nie było mowy o uczuciu, o potrzebie bycia kochanym przez kogoś innego.  
Kihyun czuł do siebie obrzydzenie. Ogarniał go wstręt kiedy jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół tego, że mógłby kochać mężczyznę, a co więcej być z nim cieleśnie.  
Jednak kiedy w myślach pojawiał się Hyunwoo, Kihyuna ogarniało ciepło. I strach, głównie strach.  
Strach przed tym, że jego odmienność nad nim zawładnęła, że przez chwilę poczuł się z tym pewnie i dopuścił do siebie taką możliwość. Możliwość bycia tym innym, która była zła. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że kiedy pozwalał sobie na chwilę zapomnienia i wpuszczał do swojego umysłu Hyunwoo, to było mu dobrze. Było tak jakby miał być szczęśliwy przez tę chwilkę.

Oczami wyobraźni widział jak Hyunwoo przytula go nie tylko jako przyjaciela, ale w końcu jako kogoś kto zajmuje w jego sercu pierwsze miejsce. Widział jak przeżywa z nim swój pierwszy pocałunek. Zastanawiał się jak odczuwałby usta mężczyzny. Kiedy całował kobiece, wszystko w nich było miękkie i delikatne. To on zawsze musiał inicjować i przewodzić. Całując Hyunwoo tym razem to on chciałby być tym prowadzonym, to on chciał skupiać na sobie jego uwagę, chciał być po prostu z nim kimś. Chciał smakować te usta, poznawać nie tylko wzrokiem ich kształt, ale też dotykiem. Bo Hyunwoo miał piękne usta, to było niezaprzeczalne. 

Te myśli, te dobre myśli, na które czasem sobie pozwalał traktował jak grzechy. Jak brudne grzechy, które nigdy nie powinny pojawić się w jego głowie. Ich ciężar wywiercał w nim dziurę, która z dnia na dzień była większa i większa. I Kihyun wpadał w tę dziurę. Było w niej ciemno, zimno i głośno.  
Głośno od myśli, które krzyczały, ale nie mógł zrozumieć, co mówią. Jedyne co wiedział, to to, że nienawistny ton, który odbijał się od ścian w jego głowie jest jego głosem. Jego własnym głosem, który z niego szydził.  
''O Boże, zabierz mnie stąd.''  
Gorące łzy poleciały mu po policzkach, a chwilę później z jego ust wydobył się niemy krzyk stłumiony poduszką. Nikt nie może wiedzieć.

**Author's Note:**

> :(( przepraszam za błędy


End file.
